<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>secret santa by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307802">secret santa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, I swear to God, M/M, just fluff, kai is beomgyu’s secret santa, your favorite couple finally enjoying christmas together after some drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>they’re alive,<br/>right there,<br/>at that moment,<br/>and beomgyu<br/>has never been<br/>more grateful<br/>than ever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu &amp; Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, moa secret santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>secret santa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts"></a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>to all my fellow beomkai-ist out there, merry christmas! ❤️🎄🎁</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">as the year comes to an end, christmas swims closer to the surface. it’s beomgyu’s favorite holiday. his family didn’t celebrate that much growing up and that was for a reason. after he went to college, he made a discovery that it’s a period to specifically spend with your lover. since he’s been dating kai starting from the younger’s freshman year, the two have been spending it together.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">kai and beomgyu are childhood friends. they used to live in the same city before their studies forced them to be away from each other’s company. funnily enough, the absence of physical contact was the one who acted as a rope, tying their knot to be tighter than ever. they meet a couple times a year and the number never goes past five. it’s not enough but more than content to keep them lovestruck from the distance.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">their relationship makes beomgyu happy, but it’s a blatant lie if he says it never stresses him out. especially at times like this. his fingers are now trailing on the edge of his blinding bright desktop. the rest that belong to his left hand are busy scrolling the private chat room popping on his phone for the sake of its screen to stay on. when he can’t find what he intends to look for, the scroll wheel is back to work and so does the abused keyboard.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">immersed deep into his search, the ding sound startled him more than it should. the reply he’s been waiting for has finally arrived. he doesn’t waste any time to lift his phone and read the text, lips moving swiftly but not a single voice comes out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">[ <strong>Kai Kamal Huening</strong>: love ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">normally it would make his heart goes pit-a-pat, but the anxiousness is currently taking over. his stomach stirs as he observes the typing sign, the three dots take turns flashing in different colors.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">[ <strong>Kai Kamal Huening</strong>: my professor just announced the date for our project ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">[ <strong>Kai Kamal Huening</strong>: it’s gonna be on 18th - 25th ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">[ <strong>Kai Kamal Huening</strong>: i still can visit you but christmas will be over already by then :( ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">[ <strong>Choi Beomgyu</strong>: oh.. ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">[ <strong>Choi Beomgyu</strong>: screw the order then?? i’m coming to your place ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">[ <strong>Kai Kamal Huening</strong>: but </span> <span class="s3">💔</span> <span class="s2"> it’s unfair to you ]</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">[ <strong>Choi Beomgyu</strong>: do u really think i care </span> <span class="s3">😭</span> <span class="s2"> i would do anything as long as i can spend xmas with u ]</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">[ <strong>Kai Kamal Huening</strong>: r u sure ur okay with that :((( ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">[ <strong>Choi Beomgyu</strong>: 100%. now let me find ticket for the other way around ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">[ <strong>Choi Beomgyu</strong>: it’s not like i found one either </span> <span class="s3">💀</span> <span class="s2"> they’re all so pricey and for some reason i just kept scrolling and wondered if they’re worth to buy or not ]</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">[ <strong>Kai Kamal Huening</strong>: i’m so sorry :( ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">[ <strong>Choi Beomgyu</strong>: shut up i wanna kiss you so bad ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">[ <strong>Kai Kamal Huening</strong>: here, my lips </span> <span class="s3">💋</span> <span class="s2"> ]</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">[ <strong>Choi Beomgyu</strong>: </span> <span class="s3">🦶</span> <span class="s2"> kicks u in the mouf ]</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">[ <strong>Kai Kamal Huening</strong>: ilyt ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">[ <strong>Kai Kamal Huening</strong>: wait i should finish this report in thirty minutes and i got 500 words left ttyl mwah ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">[ <strong>Choi Beomgyu</strong>: laaaaame ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">[ <strong>Choi Beomgyu</strong>: lym ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">beomgyu is about to drop his phone but another ding comes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">[ <strong>Kai Kamal Huening</strong>: love you most (pls let me have the last word so i can work peacefully)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">and with that, he leaves the chat bubble unanswered, chewing his quivering lips while it’s struggling to prevent a smile forming across it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">a week before christmas, beomgyu is unprepared, both physically and mentally. his finals week is a living hell on earth that he would rather go to the actual one. if anyone from his uni manages to maintain their well-being, they’re the unhinged ones. his fingertips are flipping between the pages, tears hanging on for dear life above his dark eye bags, two seconds away from breaking down. it worsens every time he’s reminded of something that he buried in the back of his head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">two days ago, his calculus professor told him that it’s going to be impossible for him to pass. the talk happened after the class was over. he respectfully complimented beomgyu that he is a good student and he acknowledges his effort and enthusiasm, but much to their dismay, his final score doesn’t go past the passing grade. not a single day has passed with him having a peaceful sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">there’s a knock on his door. he shouts a hoarse ‘come in’, eyes still glued onto the passage he’s trying to focus on. soobin, his roommate, walks in meekly with a dramatic tiptoeing. beomgyu reckons he has something in his hands but he hardly identifies the shape because his glasses are lying wasted above the table. he took them off because his face muscles were getting sore. soobin shoves it closer to him, he finally recognizes it’s a small carton of chocolate milk and bread.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“why?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“why?” soobin mimicked in a mocking tone, rolling his eyes after, “you haven’t eaten anything since last night.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“i ate a banana this morning.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“you call that a meal? come on,” soobin throws himself above beomgyu’s bed, hands and legs spreading like a starfish. they had an agreement that it’s okay to mess each other’s room as long as they’ll clean it up in the end.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“well, technically it’s something that i chewed and went through my digestive system.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“its size was even tinier than my middle finger.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“you got a massive ass hand.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“i’ve inhaled more volume of oxygen for today only.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“so that’s why i feel more suffocated than usual.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“i am not arguing with a sleep deprived computer science student, go eat,” soobin sighs as he sits down, his back sticks to the headboard, “cut yourself some slack, will you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“there’s nothing to cut anymore. it’s in the rock bottom.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“at least fill your stomach first.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">beomgyu’s persistence melts down little by little. he eventually gives in, turning back his chair to face soobin’s direction and already peeling the milk straw’s wrapper. soon he takes turns in munching and drinking messily while soobin stares at him in a concerned look. he returns the favor back passionately while his mouth isn’t stop working.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“is it good?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">a fatherly smile peeks on soobin’s face as beomgyu nods vigorously.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“eat well.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">no skin contact happens between them but beomgyu feels like he just received a head pat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“don’t look at me like that,” beomgyu protests when he gets up from his seat and go towards the trash can.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“like what?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“like i’m your son,” he replies as he joins the older to lie down, smuggling his much smaller figure beside the giant.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“you are my son.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">soobin gains a loud smack on his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“tell me, what’s troubling you my son?” he asks, still half whimpering from the pain while he strokes the stinging area, “you’ve always been gloomy, but you got more grim these days. is everything okay? well—you clearly aren’t, so i’m gonna quit beating around the bush. what the hell happened?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“a lot,” beomgyu scoffs, face drowned on the pillow before facing soobin, “first, i will 99% fail calculus. second, i might not get to see kai for christmas because the alternative that my professor offers to boost my score takes place on christmas day. third, it’s been haunting me like crazy that it keeps me awake at night, thanks to that it might affect my performance as well. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“well, let’s untangle it one by one,” soobin lies on his chest, hands acting as sepals to his petals, “and in order to do that, i think sorting out your priorities will enlighten you a bit.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">having priorities has never been a thing in beomgyu’s life. he’s more of a go-with-the-flow and be-like-water kind of person. the mentality helps him during spontaneous situations but when it comes to something that can’t be taken lightly and has to be considered thoroughly, he shall admit that it’s an utter defeat on his side.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“how do i begin? i can’t see the tip of it. from your point of view as an outsider, what do you think?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“it’s actually pretty simple. start from asking yourself the primary question: between meeting kai or saving your grade, which one do you think deserves to be on top of the list?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">it sounds easier when soobin puts it that way. of course any sane person would choose the latter option. the thing is, beomgyu is anything but sane right now. it’s been seven months since the last time he saw kai’s face. held his hand. felt his skin against his. heard his clear voice and laughter, not from busted earphones that gives him a headache after three hours of wearing it nonstop. he was given a hope, the reunion was so close to happen, yet now the chance dropped to almost zero. that’s what makes it more difficult for beomgyu to let go.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“i miss kai so bad.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“it’d be weird if you don’t,” soobin chuckles, “and i’m sure he misses you too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“that doesn’t make me feel better.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“it isn’t supposed to, i’m just stating the obvious fact.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“which i try to put aside every single time,” beomgyu groans, “so you better shut up before i bite you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“try me. you know i’m just gonna do it twice as hard.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">the urge to meet kai is powerfully intense, yet the idea of failing calculus makes his stomach churns in a very uncomfortable way. beomgyu realizes growing up sometimes means sacrificing things in order to achieve the greater good. whether he likes it or not, this case might be a part of it. his future is important, especially when he thinks about kai’s presence in it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“it’s not like you won’t meet him ever again,” soobin strokes the younger’s hair as if he could hear the thoughts inside his brain, “you two can spend the new year together.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“what if something similar happens again?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“then you can still meet him again next time,” soobin shrugs, “meanwhile your academic life doesn’t work that way.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“it seems like you have a point this time.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“what do you mean ‘this time’? i always do,” soobin flips his imaginary long hair, already on the corner of the bed. he quits the room without saying anything, leaving the half lidded-eyes to lose their strength and close completely.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">beomgyu wakes up three hours later to his ringing phone, mouth still tasted like the last two things he ate and drank. it’s a video call coming, but he is quick to disable the camera. kai’s face appears two seconds later, filling the whole screen. he seems drowsy but beomgyu is pretty sure that he still looks much better compared to his current appearance.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“baby? are you there?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“yeah.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“huh? but i can’t see your face.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“i turned off the camera.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“why?” kai whines, “i’m dying to see your face. i miss you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“no,” beomgyu shakes his head although kai can’t see him, “i look like an absolute trash. you don’t want to see me like this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“i do though,” kai sounds assuring rather than forcing, “i always want to see you no matter what.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“kai, i promise i don’t look appealing at all.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“one second,” kai lifts his index finger, “one second and if you get uncomfortable, you can turn it off. how’s that sound?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“alright,” beomgyu sighs as he ruffles his disheveled hair, hopefully will fix it a little. the small rectangle is no longer black and the crossed video recorder symbol is gone. it’s now showing his face and kai’s joyful reaction comes after, delayed by the unstable signal.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“you look perfect.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“you really think so?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">kai nods genuinely, “do you want to keep going? it’s okay if you don’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“i think i’m good,” beomgyu winks while raising his thumb, “why did you suddenly call?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“i’m packing right now and i need a friend to talk with so i won’t give up in the middle and go to sleep,” kai yawns and stretches his body. he steps back and reveals the mess in the background, “hope you don’t mind accompanying me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“of course i don’t. how many clothes are you planning to bring?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“just ... many,” kai sighs as he folds one light blue shirt and stores them inside the luggage, “since i don’t think i will have any time to do the laundry.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“don’t forget to bring your socks, like tons of them. it’s so cold lately.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“i mean, it’s winter,” kai giggles, “of course it’s cold.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“what i was trying to say is, you always forget the smallest things.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“i forgot my undies once and we’re having this conversation forever.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“you forgot your glasses like how many times now? five? and then keep complaining every five minutes that you can’t see and everything is blurry, don’t make me look like the bad guy here.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“right, glasses!” kai palms his forehead, “i lost them. i don’t even remember how it happened. it’s just ... poof. gone. no trace whatsoever.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“you seem pretty calm for someone who basically lost one of their organs.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“i still got my old one.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“the one with the broken temple?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">kai points his finger in affirmation, “glue is my savior.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“a for effort.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“i’ll take care of it after the project ends. maybe when you’re here? we can go to the ophthalmologist together, i think my sight is getting worse. i want to make sure if it really is.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“right,” beomgyu bites his bottom lip, “i have something to tell you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“go on. i’m all ears.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“i don’t think i can make it on the 25th.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“oh.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“i ...” he inhaled deeply, “got something to do. regarding my calculus grade.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">kai pauses and stares at him with tenderness, the beam never leaves his face, “that’s okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“i’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">kai shakes his head, “it’s not your fault. it’s no one’s fault. please tell me how much money you lost from the refund, okay? we should split it up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“i still want to see you even when christmas is over so i’m just gonna reschedule the flight, if that’s okay with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“of course! of course. i’ll be just right here,” kai pats the table under his luggage then continues to zip it, “waiting for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“are you done?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“i think so,” kai yawns for the umpteenth time, face close up again to the camera.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“socks?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">kai nods sluggishly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“alright, i think you should rest now,” beomyu glances at the clock. it’s 12 AM. how long did he doze off?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“even though i still want to talk to you more, i agree,” the younger yawns once again, wider this time, “thanks for the company.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">beomgyu waves his hand, “now off to sleep. good night.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“nighty night!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">and then it goes dark. both literally and metaphorically.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">as expected from christmas, the street looks merrier from usual. even when the decoration started to appear a week ago, it looks shimmering than the previous days. contrary to the ambience around him, beomgyu’s lifeless spirit is disguised by the lively crowd. his nose is allured by a delicious smell soaring from a cheesecake shop, dragging his feet to the source. he figures out it’s a good idea to purchase one to go along with a cup of tea on a frigid day.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">when he gets home, he finds green a sticky note on his door, flapping slightly from his intense panting. slinging the plastic bag to his left arm, he raises his right arm to take off while drowning in curiosity. the handwriting is neat and familiar.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">i’m inside, so don’t scream or anything when u get in!! &gt;3&lt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">beomgyu’s legs aren’t flesh, they’re jelly. it wobbles a little as he steps inside and flips the switch on one by one. kai is slumped above the couch, his low snores are getting louder as beomgyu squats down near him. the younger’s angelic features are enhanced when they’re motionless. his eyelashes flutter as his eyelids twitch, causing beomgyu to wonder what’s going on inside his head. he leans closer and to plant a little peck on his nose, hoping it’s subtle enough to not stop his journey in the dreamland.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">he trudges to the kitchen, greeted by a small decoration over the counter and boxes of sweets and cakes. the table has some cute stickers on it. the shape varies from deer, ginger bread, christmas tree and some other christmas related things. red and green ribbons are placed in some areas. beomgyu accidentally knocked over his cheesecake box when he backs off to take a great look of the whole thing. kai’s tall figure soon enters, rubbing his eyes while lips formed into a pout.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“why didn’t you wake me up?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“you looked so comfy there, didn’t have the heart to,” beomgyu picks up the poor thing from the ground. “did you have a good sleep?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“the best one i’ve had for this month,” kai cracks his neck, standing beside beomgyu, “do you like it? i didn’t have much time to prepare for everything. went to the first stationary store i saw. looked up for a good bakery, grabbed something from random places i saw. sorry if—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">the landing kiss halts his speech.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“i love it. thank you, kai. thank you so much.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“well, i’m glad you do,” kai strokes the back of his head, looking proud of his wit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“but you got a lot of explaining to do,” beomgyu fake frowns, “i didn’t think we would be meeting each other today.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“well, neither did i,” kai shrugs, “until i realized that i stopped at a subway station around here. quick to grab my bags and bid my friends good bye.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“the universe is in our side this time, huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“apparently,” kai chuckles, “let’s go check the christmas tree. i think santa left something there.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">beomgyu smacks kai’s chest while smiling furiously, a habit he developed whenever he feels touched of something that someone does for him. they head to the living room together. beomgyu excused himself for a moment when they passed his room, snatching his gift that he prepared for kai and hiding it under his thick padded jacket. both of them are now sitting above the carpet in the living room, hands clasped, looking excited to find out what lies under the wrapper.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“you go first,” beomgyu instructed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“alright,” kai releases the ribbon and wrecks the rest until he can see a clear plastic box underneath, “i think i know what it is.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“a watch,” kai says when it’s already on his wrist, “it’s so beautiful. i like it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“that’s a relief. i spent like five hours going back and forth, only to buy it from the second store i visited.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“thank you,” kai kisses his cheek, “for the gift and the effort.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">kai’s gift might look massive, but it doesn’t feel heavy. the weight isn’t light but lighter than he expected. it must be something soft like a plushie or a pillow. he soon finds out that it’s a throw blanket, which he terribly needs during this cold weather. now that he recalls, he might’ve ranted to kai that his three years old blanket is slowly rippinghere and there so it’s hard to find warmth in it. kai has always been attentive to his loved ones but not so much to himself and that’s partially what beomgyu is here for.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">beomgyu exhales in joy, shifts on his knees and cups both of kai’s cheeks. he gives a kiss on his forehead, so intense that it’s more of a sucking, “thank you. thank you so much,” he mumbles and engulfs kai between his arms, once again shoots a kiss on top of his head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">kai returns the gesture and beomgyu unfolds the freshly gotten gift to wrap their bodies in it, merging their warmth together. he’s on top of kai’s body, his temple meeting his chest, enjoying the sound of his beating heart. they’re alive, right there, at that moment, and beomgyu has never been more grateful than ever.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“merry christmas, love.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“merry christmas.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>